Simplify the following expression: ${-3n+1+4n+7}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3n + 4n} + {1 + 7}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + {1 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $n+8$